


First Contact, Part 2

by janai



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Light Angst, Worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janai/pseuds/janai
Summary: The Doctor finds Pilaria; a major decision is made.
Relationships: Daughter - Relationship, Metacrisis Tenth Doctor & Rose Tyler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	First Contact, Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> There is a tiny Easter egg in here...a favorite saying by an earlier Doctor.  
> There may be little grammatical errors here and there. I wanted to get this out and I just did not feel like proofreading like I normally do.  
> I am still looking into posting only on Teaspoon. Big hugs.

It was a much-sobered Doctor who guided the ship through the vortex as he followed the mental homing beacon of the Pilarians.

The joy that he had felt when he had established contact with the race had dimmed with his angry reaction to his only child. For the first time in a while, he was afraid of what he was becoming. Joy had now turned to desperate hope that this unknown race would be able to stop this metamorphosis he was suffering from.

Rose had been able to put Bonnie down for a much-needed nap and now rested on one of the jump seats by the console. Her eyes were hooded as she stared at the floor and she had wrapped both arms around her mid-section.

The Doctor peaked out the corner of his eyes and felt his hearts clenching at the sad look on her face. He desperately wanted to talk to her, to plead and grovel if needed to restore her trust in him. However, the type of flying and steering his beautiful ship required constant course variations on his part. He settled for sending love through their bond in hopes that she would accept that for now. She was shielding her thoughts now and that did not bode well for him. She said that she forgiven him after he had shielded himself away from their daughter. Yet, he sensed uncertainty from her as well. after he had shielded himself away from their daughter.

Rose looked up and gave her husband a watery smile when she felt the pulse of love from him. She also hoped that the Pilarians would be able to sort him out. She desperately missed her part-Human hybrid Doctor and wanted him back with all her heart. From his crazy gob to his tenderness towards her and Bonnie. This aloof, often angry Doctor was beginning to scare her and she feared that he might have a new round of regenerations. He would have to watch her and Bonnie wither and die; a mere blink of time for a long-lived Time Lord.

She brought a thumb up to nibble as that prospect dominated her thoughts. It was not fair but when had fair had anything to do with them? It seemed that their lot in life was to face one heartache after another. Up until the Doctor began to regain his Time Lord abilities, their life, barring sickness or accidents, seemed assured. After his experience on Sagrena, her husband had decided to stop trying to save the universe. He had thrown himself into a quieter life with gusto and had been overjoyed to be a father again. They travelled with the TARDIS to see the wonders of their alternate universe and stayed away from conflict and strife. Being tourists was a welcome relief from being on the run or saving others from whatever the predicament they had fallen into. Now and then they had helped here and there but it was on their own terms.

"We're almost there," the Doctor mumbled.

Rose tore her thoughts away from her musings to stand up and walk over to his side.

"Good," she replied, watching as his long fingers moved swiftly over the control panel.

She could feel his anxiety and worry and glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. He chose that exact moment to do likewise and they both twitched in surprise at being caught out. The Doctor let out a heavy sigh and returned his attention to the controls.

"I can take you both home." He murmured sadly. "You could stay with your mum and follow me with our bond." He did not look at her but could feel her surprise and concern through their bond.

"Soon as I have the coordinates for Pilaria, I can take you and Bonnie. Might be a lot safer that way, especially for her."

"No. Don' t want ya to be alone in this," she responded. "Might be best for Bonnie, yeah."

"She needs her mum. If anything happens to you, to us, she would be alone. She should have one parent, at least."

"We can take her to mums, but I'm stayin' with you. Through sickness and health and crazy aliens, 'member?"

The Doctor growled, well remembering their unique wedding vows. He knew it was useless to argue with her at this point and he was happy that Bonnie would, at least, be safe. Rose felt his disgruntlement yet acceptance through their bond and relaxed slightly.

 _You are here_ , the soft mental voices whispered with barely concealed excitement. With a flourish, the Doctor brought the TARDIS out of the vortex and looked at the monitor. He could see the sun and the large glove of Pilaria with its five moons. He set the coordinates into his database before setting the coordinates for the Tyler mansion on Earth.

 _Be right back. Must dash,_ he thought, _I promise._

With a grin, he pulled the lever and they vanished into the vortex to take their child home.


End file.
